Memories of Sandstorms
by KrossWinter
Summary: What if the Kyubi never attacked and Naruto ended up kidnapped as a baby? Now, Shukaku has a bit more leverage, with two vessels. With dark mutterings in their head, can the world survive a perverted raccoon's two vessels? Kami sure hopes so. Hiatus


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ah well, here is…

Well, this is my first fic. I hope you all will go easy on me.

Sabaku no Naruto

**Aizou**

A ninja darted through the desert under the cover of night, holding a bundle in his arms. He didn't know how he did it, but he managed to kidnap Namikaze Minato's son.

No small feat.

He could see Suna's lights ahead of him. No doubt by know the Yondaime of Konoha was making a widespread search for his son.

Too bad he'd never get him back.

The ninja ran through the gates and instantly ran to Kazekage tower. Grand Elder Chiyo stood waiting with another bundle in her arms.

"Chiyo-sama, I've brought him." panted the ninja, laying the bundle on the sealing table, Chiyo doing the same.

"Good. Now leave and bring the Kazekage. He'll want to see this." said Chiyo, glancing at a tea kettle.

When the ninja left, she sighed and looked at the sleeping boys wrapped in the blankets. Walking over to them, she rubbed both of their heads, sighing, "Sons from two different kages of two different villages…" she murmured, removing her hand. "I'm sorry…"

And then, the story of Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Naruto began…

As the mentally insane vessels of Sabaku no Shukaku, the Ichibi.

**Aizou**

It had been 10 years since the Kazekage sealed Ichibi into Naruto and Gaara. And a total body count of 327 people had come from their madness.

It was five years ago. Gaara and Naruto looked out for each other, helped each other, and only had two precious people.

Their brother, Gaara for Naruto and Naruto for Gaara, and Yachimaru.

Their now deceased Uncle.

Yachimaru had been assigned to kill Naruto and Gaara, after the Kazekage had sent many ninja to try and assassinate them, believing that they were insane and would kill more people.

And that they were a blunt weapon.

Their Uncle had attacked them at night when they were on the roof. They both fought him off, and during the tussle, his mask had come off and revealed their uncle.

Shukaku awoke and came to the surface somewhat then.

The sand controlled itself, and gave Naruto a scar above his right eyebrow.

It read 'Hate'

It gave Gaara a scar above his left.

It read 'Love'

The two things they needed to learn to do from then on.

And learned it they did. Gaara only loved himself and his brother container. Naruto hated everyone but his brother container and himself.

And they were now a deadly fighting force. The Kazekage, Naruto's adopted father and Gaara and his biological siblings father, then tried everything in his power to kill them besides execution.

All the assassins came back in a body bag. Or not at all.

Now, they spent most of their nights on the roof, due to the effects of insomnia because of fear that Shukaku would devour their minds.

(Gaara is wearing what he wore when he's introduced in the anime.)

Naruto was wearing a long sleeved black fishnet shirt underneath a burgundy t shirt. He wore a black obi over that, and a gourd, like Gaara had, was buckled to his waist, so that he always had sand on his person. A wakizashi was strapped to his back, just incase he was without his gourd. Brown nin pants, black nin sandals, and shoulder length blonde hair, along with a pierced left ear in two places, gave you the black rimmed, blue eyed, whiskerless, Naruto. Oh, and his left eyebrow was pierced four times. (Like that one dude from Rave Master)

They were currently in the Kazekage manor, along with their sister, Temari, and Kankuro, their brother. Naruto was in his room and Gaara in his. Temari was sleeping up stairs.

Only Kankuro the second oldest sibling was not in his respective room, but on the couch watching TV.

Kerumaka Baki sighed, as he walked in the manor. He led the four man team of the Kazekage's children, you know, the one with the two killing machines?

Kankuro looked from the TV to the Jonin that just entered his home. "Baki? What are you doing here? We got a mission or something?"

"Yes, do we have a mission Baki-sensei?" came a feminine voice that belonged to Temari, who was coming down the stairs, clad in her pajamas, which was basically a long sleeved shirt that went to her mid thigh. Her hair was down, and reached to her shoulders, just a little longer than that of Naruto's.

Looking at the two of his students, he nodded, before looking to his left and right.

The rooms of Naruto and Gaara were right on the first floor, all you had to do was look left or right. Naruto on the left, Gaara on the right.

Sighing, he decided to go left first, since Naruto was less grumpy, although more sadistic than Gaara, at night.

Knocking on the door, Baki said, "Naruto, we have a mission. Could you get Gaara?"

Baki stepped away from the door when it opened to reveal Naruto, already dressed and prepared, his gourd strapped sideways on his waist, cork in it. "Baki…out of my way." mumbled Naruto, glancing at Temari before pushing past his sensei and walking over to Gaara's room.

He didn't even knock, mainly because Gaara knew that only one person would enter his room without knocking. "Naruto…what is it?" said Gaara, looking away from his window to his blonde haired brother.

"Mission . We go killing tonight. I can feel it."

Standing up, Gaara walked over to the door, and Naruto stepped out of his way so he could past, before noticing his brother closed his door for him.

Baki stood in front of his team, after Temari went up stairs to get dressed (he could've sworn he heard Naruto curse when she did that) and told them, "We're to kill a group of bandits that have set up camp to close for the Kazekage's liking. Temari, Kankuro, you are to take out the guards while Gaara, Naruto, and I take out the main force. You are welcome to join us after disposing of the enemy."

He didn't need to say anymore then. Naruto was already out the door, walking toward the south gate, since that was the only gate, with Gaara in tow.

Temari walked past Baki and shook her head sighing, "Sometimes, I think they like killing too much…"

"That they do…" muttered Kankuro, following his brothers.

**Aizou**

The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha sighed as he looked over the village from his office. It had been ten years since his son was kidnapped, and after many failed searches, he went to the field himself.

Minato still couldn't find him.

He sighed once more. According to reports, most of the elemental countries now had jinchuuriki, while Konoha had none.

This was good, yet bad.

Spies had reported that Kumo's jinchuurikis had full control…

Kiri's was now second-in-command of the MIST, Kiri's form of ANBU…

Iwa's was the Tsuchikage's daughter…

And Suna had two vessels for one demon…

That was the bad. The good part was…

A jinchuuriki that was old, and lived in the wilderness near Kusa…

Some of the demons still had to be sealed, like Kyuubi…

And that most of the jinchuuriki were scorned, hated, feared, and/or treated like dirt….

So far, his old sensei, Jiraiya, estimated that there were a total of 4 tailed demons were still free.

But he'd be damned if he put a child through that pain.

"Hokage-sama, it's late, I think you should rest…" came the voice of his secretary, as she stood at the entrance to Hokage's office.

"Hai…Hai…" Minato said, barely above a whisper, following his secretary's advice.

Little did he know that he'd see his son sooner than he'd think.

**Aizou**

Baki looked at the firelight that belonged to the now dead group of bandits. Temari and Kankuro easily dispatched the guards, allowing he, Naruto, and Gaara to slip in and start the mayhem.

Naruto didn't even use stealth. He just walked right in, and started crushing the bandits with Sabaku Soso, Gaara following his lead. Baki went in and attacked from behind with Kankuro, leaving Temari to attack from the skies.

It was basically a blood bath.

Naruto stood from where he was sitting, blood of his enemies matted his blonde hair to his forehead. He reeked of blood, and was tired…

Yet he could not sleep. Not ever…

**Aizou**

**(Time Skip: 1 month before chuunin exams w/ Konoha)**

A thirteen-year-old Naruto and Gaara leaned on different walls as they listened to their father speak with the masked Otokage. Temari was sitting next to Naruto, and was polishing her fan, while Kankuro was sleeping next to her.

"So that's the plan." said the masked Otokage, his piercing gaze staring right at the Kazekage.

Naruto looked expectantly at his father, awaiting to see how he would respond. Would they betray their ally? Or would they not and go to war with Oto for suggesting the idea?

It mattered not to him and Gaara. Either way, they would still get to kill.

"Very well, Suna will aid you in this battle. At the chuunin exams, correct?" the Kazekage said, holding out his hand to the other kage.

Naruto looked away from his father, and out the window.

It was a full moon.

Averting his gaze from the silver figure in the moon, he looked down at Temari, who was doing her best to ignore what her father was planning.

'_**Take her...you know you want to…I'm not talking to you Gaara! Take her Naruto…make her moan your name…do it now!' **_yelled Shukaku inside Naruto and Gaara's heads…

Well, he was talking to Naruto, but since Naruto and Gaara are linked…Gaara heard everything…

Gaara leered at his brother, silently wondering, _'Why is Shukaku urging him on so?'_

Temari, feeling like she was being watched, looked up from her fan to survey the room.

Gaara was glaring at something.

Kankuro was asleep.

Father and the Otokage were shaking hands.

And Naruto was gazing at her.

"Yes?" she said, locking her eyes with his azure ones.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…." Naruto said, walking away and opening the door, to meet a bowing chuunin.

Glaring at him, Naruto asked, "What?"

"N-Naruto-sama! There's a-an emissary from Konoha wishing t-to s-speak with your f-father!" stuttered the chuunin, clearly frightened to be in one of the vessels presence.

Otokage snapped his head in the direction of the door, glaring at the chuunin, before the Kazekage rose and spoke. "It seems that they'll wish to talk about the upcoming chuunin exams…Orochimaru, you'd best get going."

Naruto watched from the corner of his eyes as the Otokage preformed a seal and disappeared, clearly going to the south gate. Turning his gaze back to the chuunin, Naruto said, "Bring him here…"

"H-hai!"

The chuunin returned only momentary, only to drop off the emissary, and then fled, hoping to avoid Naruto and Gaara.

Gesturing to a seat, the emissary sat, looking at the Kazekage's children.

One was a rather beautiful girl that would most definitely grow into a desirable woman that had her hair up in four blonde pig/pony tails.

One was dressed in all black, and had kabuki face paint on, signifying himself as one of Suna's famed kugutsu users.

Another was a frightening red-head, who carried a gourd on his back, and bore the mark of 'Love' on his forehead.

The last, the emissary had to blink several times before making sure his eyes weren't lying to him. The kid looked like a mini-me of the Yondaime Hokage! If you got rid of the stuff around his eyes and got rid of the mark on his forehead that read 'Hate', you could say this was his kid! He stood, leaning against the wall behind the girl, as if protectively, or possessively, depending on how you looked at it.

"Well, what is it?" asked the Kazekage impatiently, wanting to know why he was here.

"Right. Um…as you probably already know, Konoha is hosting this years Chunin Exams, and I've come on behalf of Hokage-sama to ask how many teams you are sending, that way we may make reservations for your teams."

"I'm only sending one. The one composed of my children and their sensei Baki. Now is that it?" said the masked Kazekage, as if wanting the man out of Suna as fast as possible.

"A five man team? Is that allowed?"

"Yes."

The emissary seemed wary, but just shrugged it off, accepting it.

After the man had left, the Kazekage looked at his children. Eyeing Naruto and Gaara, he said, "You all know the plan, right?" he said, looking at each offspring's reactions, glaring at Naruto and Gaara.

Kankuro looked towards the wall.

Temari began studying the hem of her dress.

Gaara glared back.

Naruto spoke. "We go in, kill off teams, kick ass until some time in the middle of the exam, Gaara and I release sand-butt, go crazy like fleas on crack while killing off nin left and right, then leave Konoha as the land for cockroach breeding while they're in heat. Did I miss anything?" he replied smartly, getting smirk from Kankuro and Gaara, and chuckle and playful eyeing from Temari.

Getting a tick above his eyebrow, the Kazekage seethed, "No. Not really…"

**Aizou**

A/N: Well there you have it. A Sabaku no Naruto story…

I'm gonna have fun with this…


End file.
